


Art(hur)

by TomatoFujoshi



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: Written for the January Creativity night Round 1Prompts: snapshot/poppy





	Art(hur)

“What are you doing Arthur?”  
“Taking a picture!”  
“Why? What even is there?” Martin asked turning around to look at Arthur who had fallen behind on their walk along some industrial street near their hotel  
“A poppy! Look! It’s growing here right from this wall and it’s the same colour as your hair”

Martin wandered over to Arthur checking out what had found. True to Arthur’s word there was a poppy almost the same brownish orange of his hair. 

“Isn’t it brilliant that Poppy’s can grow everywhere, Skip?”  
“Yeah. I’ve never seen one in that colour though.”

Martin heard the shutter sound of Arthur’s phone.  
“Yay that looks great! Skip you should get next to it so I can have a comparison!”

Martin blushed but went to do what Arthur wanted. Arthur fussed with the phone a bit more but finally the shutter went off again just when Martin thought his smile would start looking really stupid soon. 

“You can’t put it on the internet…”  
“No I won’t Skip but look it’s a great picture”

Martin walked over and checking it out. It really wasn’t a bad picture. He still looked as awkward as ever but Arthur had somehow managed to make even that snapshot look great.


End file.
